


rolling coaster

by thunderylee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i have no idea what challenge this was for, my archive says this was for a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Baekhyun wants to ride it.





	rolling coaster

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. inspired by [this picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CLWBOG3UsAADAUV.jpg), which is shockingly still on tumblr after 2 years.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Baekhyun grins in a way that has Chanyeol instantly suspicious. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“You act like you’re talking about riding roller coasters, not…me,” Chanyeol spits out, still staring at Baekhyun like he’d, well, just offered his ass as evening entertainment.

“They are both exciting and thrilling,” Baekhyun markets, and Chanyeol thinks if this idol thing doesn’t work out Baekhyun could make a killing in selling himself for a living. “ _Chanyeollie_ , I know you haven’t been laid in a while~”

“Reminding me of that is not conducive to your goal here,” Chanyeol points out. He realizes too late that he’s basically challenged Baekhyun to try harder and sighs, sitting on his bed in defeat. “ _Fine_. Go ahead.”

“Jeez, put up more of a fight.” Baekhyun’s grin widens as he more or less pounces on Chanyeol like an overgrown dog. “You act like you actually want it or something.”

“Maybe I do,” Chanyeol says, keeping his voice even because he loves the way he catches Baekhyun off guard, drinking in the sight of Baekhyun’s darkening eyes and parting lips. “Maybe I have for a while.”

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun trails off, dropping off the cutesy suffixes for the first time in a long while. “Really?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Chanyeol smirks at Baekhyun’s narrowing eyes. “Wasn’t there something you wanted? You didn’t think I was going to do any of the work, did you?”

“I give you two minutes before you tear my clothes off,” Baekhyun says, eyes challenging, and Chanyeol is aware of the manipulation better than anyone.

That doesn’t mean he’s not going to resist it, though.

“Go on,” Chanyeol says, laying back and stretching his arms over his head. “You want it, you take it.”

Baekhyun straddles him so fast that Chanyeol doesn’t have time to hold back his gasp of surprise. Baekhyun is hard and Chanyeol can feel it, hips rocking up automatically to feel it grind against him. To his credit, Baekhyun doesn’t tease him, just rocks his own hips sharp enough to pull another noise from Chanyeol, which has Baekhyun visibly shuddering.

“Ah, fuck it,” Baekhyun hisses. He leans down to press his mouth to Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol kisses back harder than he intends to, the mood and Baekhyun’s dry-humping escalating everything exponentially. “Fuck, I want you.”

“Has it been two minutes yet?” Chanyeol asks, grabbing onto both of his wrists to hold himself back.

“Are you actually restraining yourself?” Baekhyun asks. He sounds teasing but when Chanyeol opens his eyes to glare, Baekhyun’s face is all awe. “That’s so fucking hot.”

“It’s been two minutes,” Chanyeol decides. He brings both hands down to pull at Baekhyun’s clothes and Baekhyun does the same, undressing them both faster than a costume change during a concert. Chanyeol feels the heat of Baekhyun’s skin under his hands, squeezing his flesh with all eight fingers and thumbs.

He notices Baekhyun jerking abruptly and his eyes fly open. “Are you actually…”

“I’d die an old man waiting for you to do it,” Baekhyun replies, his voice a rush of air, and Chanyeol’s so fucking turned on that he kisses his way down Baekhyun’s jaw to his neck, breathing in his natural scent and whatever girly body lotion he’s using today.

“If you want to use a condom, you better get one in the next five seconds,” Baekhyun adds, and Chanyeol doesn’t even think about reaching for his nightstand once Baekhyun sits up and  _turns around_.

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol gets out, watching Baekhyun’s back straighten as the smaller idol sinks down onto him, thighs spread where Chanyeol can’t see. “ _Baekhyunnie_.”

“Fuck, you feel good,” Baekhyun says, tossing his platinum hair back as he starts to ride. “Put your hands on me, dammit. If I wanted to be alone I’d use that dildo Jongdae got me as a joke.”

Chanyeol’s torn between whether to follow directions or think about the implication of that statement, but luckily his body has a mind of its own and his hands grip onto Baekhyun’s thighs, grabbing them firmly and assisting in Baekhyun’s rhythm as much as he can. He thrusts up to get deeper and they both moan, the muscles in Baekhyun’s back flexing as he keeps moving back and forth, squeezing Chanyeol’s cock perfectly.

“ _Shit_ ,” Chanyeol hisses, his own back arching from the pressure of Baekhyun all around him. “Baek…turn around.”

“Uh-uh,” Baekhyun replies, shuddering as he gets Chanyeol right where he wants him. “Come up here if you wanna get closer.”

Chanyeol bites back the quip that that’s not what he wanted at all, except that it’s true and he’s using all of his energy to sit up and wrap his arms around Baekhyun from behind, mouth fusing to the sensitive spot on the back of his neck. Baekhyun squeals but doesn’t pull away, trembling in his arms as Chanyeol reaches down to take Baekhyun’s cock in hand, gasping as it makes everything so much tighter.

“Gonna…come… _Chanyeol_ …” Baekhyun gets out, grabbing onto Chanyeol’s arms like it’s the only way he can stay grounded, and Chanyeol thinks this really is like a roller coaster, only the climax is at the end.

He feels Baekhyun come before he screams, the beautiful noise echoing in Chanyeol’s ears as he follows suit, snapping his hips up into the increasing tightness until he can’t move anymore.

“Thanks for the ride,” Baekhyun says breathlessly, and Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he struggles to remember which way is up.


End file.
